Warmth Amongst the Cold
by Neko no Baka
Summary: In a season known for death and cold a warmth is found in the form of a little miko.


**Warmth Amongst the Cold**

By GreyEcho

Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this and have a happy new year.

Prompt Quote: "You know how on Christmas day, the day feels different, even if you're just sitting in your chair waiting for your girlfriend to put her face on and you haven't even started any of the festivities yet, the day still feels different. The electrons are fatter and pushier." Bill Callahan

Sesshoumaru sat patiently on the bed as Kagome put on some lite makeup and jewelry in the attached bathroom. Even with the little miko in the other room the air was charged with her excitement as if electric. Always around this time of the year her energy doubled and the happiness that radiated through her smiles was contagious. Easily making one forget the bleak landscape outside.

He leaned back and let his mind drift to all the years back to what had made him start celebrating her favorite holiday, Christmas.

**Flash back**

It was like any other winter, cold, grey, and a death that seemed to swallow the land that came with the season. The snow lay in patches on the ground and most of the trees lay bare and lifeless. Naraku had been slain three year prior and Kagome had manage to come back through the well. Over time his relationship with the miko had changed from allies to friends of sorts.

Sesshoumaru had been going to visit Rin, when he felt two Youkai a little ways from the village and went to investigate. As he quietly walked the trees opened up to show two ogres standing the clearing of the bone eaters well. The youkai lord was running through ways he could kill them when a light from the well stopped his delightful thoughts. He mentally sighed. 'The miko has the worst timing.'

The two ogres were startled and stepped back from the well. Sesshoumaru started to creep forward. 'Maybe I can kill them before…' Kagome's head popped over the rim and she heaved herself out the well carrying two white bags. 'I should have known better. Nothing is ever that easy when she is involved.' He unsheathed his sword just as she dodged the first attack from ogre's claws. While the miko herself appeared ok, one the bags was hit sending parcels scattering across the clearing. She quickly got up and removed her bow from her back. Swiftly loading an arrow she let it fly at her attacker. The attack hit home and the youkai screamed as they were purified to dust.

The other ogre was already nearly upon the girl blocking his view of her. Sesshoumaru quickly sliced the last threat in half. When the body fell out of his view he saw a surprised miko with an outstretched hand glowing pink.

Kagome blinked her surprise away and lowered her arm. "Ah... thank you Sesshoumaru. That could have been messy."

He nodded his head. "Hnn. At least you were armed. Though you may want to consider carrying a dagger."

"Hmm, maybe." She looked to be toying with the idea when her eyes lit up. "Oh. That reminds me, I have something for you. " She looked around the clearing and her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "But first I need to pick everything up."

Kagome went about picking up the strewn items. A pout appeared on her face as she reach for the last item that was slightly shredded. "Aw, they nicked it." Turning to face him she held out the red and white striped parcel. "I got you a gift along with the others for Christmas. A holiday celebrated by some in my time." He took the offered item, the odd glossy paper crinkling in his hand.

She gave him a small shy smile and linked her hand behind her back. "It may be a little damage, but I hope you like it anyways."

Looking down at the gift, he carefully shredded the paper the rest of the way to reveal red cloth. Pulling it from the paper confines showed that the fabric a long red strip, and at each end was a white crescent moon.

She shuffled her feet. "It's a scarf to ward off the cold. Hopefully it will be useful even though the fabric got a bit snagged."

His eyes shot up to hers. "It is perfect."

Kagome mouth parted in surprise, before a full on smile bloomed on her face. A warmth entered his chest and he couldn't help the small smile on his face that briefly escaped. Even among the landscape of death and cold she manage to bring warmth and life. He proceeded to wrap the soft fabric loosely around his neck pulling his hair out of the loop.

She picked up her bags and turned back to him. "Would you like to join me in taking the rest of the gifts to the others in the village?"

He nodded his head and took one of the bags from her hand. Together they walked in comfortable silence to the others, the dim landscape being lit up by her happiness.

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at the memory. The next year he joined in on the yearly tradition. He gave her a dagger to replace the small hunting knife she kept with her, and she gave him a tassel for his armor with a protection spell. The year after that she had given him a type of tea and he gave her a much needed new holder for her arrows.

Ever year the tradition continue, usually with something the other needed or was useful in some way. Each gift marked another year that they had grown closer. Till one year he had given her a mating gift and asked her to be his wife. He remembered how her face took on a look of wonder before a small smile appeared, her eyes took on a soft warm appearance and then the slightly disturbing sight of few tears that running down her cheeks. Before he wonder why she was crying she had tackled him, crying and kissing him at the same time.

Kagome had surprised everyone by having a wedding towards the end of winter. She said it marked of the good to come with the upcoming season. He always saw it as how she had melted him. She was the Spring to his Winter.

Nowadays gifts didn't have to be limited to something one could carry. Though he still cherished his first gift from her. Even after years of wear to the point that the scarf could not be worn he refused to give up the tattered remains. His eyes softened as he remember he had been sitting on the floor lightly running his fingers over the scrap.

Kagome sat down next to him. "You know you don't have to keep it. I won't be bothered if you throw it out since it is no longer useful." She let out a light laugh. "You can't even wear it with the shape it's in."

He had shook his head, "It will serve as a reminder of when we started to become closer."

She had looked pleased and kissed the crescent on his brow. She rested her head on his and smirked. "I never thought you were the sedimental type."

He scowled at her words before grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. One hand slipped down to her waist and under her shirt. Slightly he scrapped his claws on her side, careful of the delicate skin. A smirk appeared on his face as she squirmed a bit. "So you think I'm sedimental?"

Mirth appeared in her eyes as she nodded.

"Well we can't have that. You will be punished for even thinking such thoughts." He proceeded to attack both her sides, her laughter ringing in throughout the room.

Sesshoumaru mind was brought back to the present as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes instantly drawn to her person. "Sesshoumaru what do you think? Are the earrings too much?" Her fingers fiddled with a pearl earring on her ear.

She was wearing a dark green dress with a square neckline that hugged her waist before flowing loosely at her hips and stopped at her knees. The bell like sleeves split open midway down her arms revealing flowing white ruffles beneath. Her hair was simply done with a three white pearls clips holding part of her on each side letting the rest fall down in waves. Her lips were lightly glossed and her eyelids dusted with a green matching eyeshadow. 'Simply beautiful.'

"You look lovely, and the earrings go well." Seeing as she looked satisfied with his reply he stood and handed her coat to her. Shrugging his own over his white dress shirt and black vest he started to step out of the room when she stopped him.

"Wait! Just hang on one moment." She hurried off to the closet.

He sighed. "Kagome, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." His brother was still impatient to this day, and was likely to complain if they showed up late to the holiday gathering.

"It will just take a moment." She called from somewhere in the closet. "Aha! Found it!" She came back with a red wrapped gift. "I wanted to give you your present early."

He took the red parcel noting that the gift was soft from the give under his fingers. Tearing the paper he pulled out what lay inside and was struck by desavu. In his hands he held a scarf, though this one was much longer than the first one he received. It was white that turn red towards the ends, and within the red was a white sakura in a hexagon much like he use to wear.

At his stunned face she explained. "It's extra-long so you can wrap it around or share with another person."

He smiled and wrapped half loosely around his neck and the rest around hers. She hugged his side and he squeezed her back before taking her hand. "Now I do believe we should be off."

They stepped out of their apartment and in the crisp night air walking to the shrine she had grown up on. Reaching the door he could feel his own excitement jolt through him as he heard the laughter inside. 'Yes, this Holiday is electric indeed.' He glanced and her and squeezed her hand before knocking. The door was quickily opened and warm light flooded outside. Voices inside called out to them as they entered the home filled with family and friends he had gained through his miko.

The End.


End file.
